FOOL!
by Akatsuna no Momiji
Summary: Dia mendatangiku saat aku membutuhkan seseorang. Di saat harapanku muncul, dengan mudah dia menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. SasuSaku, VIVA FFN! Gajeness inside!


**Fool!**

_Gaje warning! VIVA FFN!!!  
Fic ini punya momiji, Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_

Desiran angin yang terdengar sepi menemani duka seorang gadis berambut pink di sudut taman, gadis itu habis menangis, terlihat dari mata indahnya yang basah, sedang menatap kosong ke depan, seakan setelah tangisnya tak ada yang berubah.

Kemudian dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, sepertinya tangisnya yang tadi tak cukup, tak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa dia menderita, betapa dia bersedih, betapa dia terluka, dan betapa dia menyesal. Dia benar benar ingin berteriak, berteriak agar lukanya hilang, berteriak, agar ada yang mendengarnya dan mau meminjamkan bahunya untuk dia menangis.

" Ini, " tiba tiba datang seorang lelaki dengan mata onyx nya yang menatap lurus kepadanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan di hadapannya, gadis itu pun mendongak,melihat laki laki itu –yang bisa di bilang menarik- terlihat sedikit salah tingkah karena air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya,

" Ah… Eh… Terima kasih," kata gadis itu terbata bata sambil menerima sapu tangan itu dan mengelap wajahnya yang basah,

" Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," kata lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya,

" Ah, Sakura," sambut gadis itu,

Kemudian hening sesaat, Sakura agak bingung juga harus bicara apa, lalu Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, bersandar ke kursi taman, kemudian dia menghela nafas,

" Hhh, anginnya segar ya, "

" Hmm, iya, " balas Sakura canggung,

" Kenapa kau menangis di hari secerah ini, sakura?" Sasuke menatapnya, Sakura tentu sedikit kaget ditanya seperti itu,

" Ah, aku hanya teringat sesuatu,"

" Boleh aku tahu? Sepertinya itu menyedihkan sampai kau menangis seperti itu. Ah, itu hanya kalau kau mengizinkan tentunya, " kata Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura tanpa di sadari olehnya,

" Ah, itu," Sakura sedikit tersenyum, Sasuke melihat senyum itu, dan dia tahu, itu bukan senyuman kebahagiaan, tapi hanya untuk menyembunyikan luka,

" Tidak apa, tidak usah cerita kalau itu membuatmu bertambah sedih, " kata Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah,

" Ah, tidak, aku memang sedang membutuhkan teman bicara, begini… " Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari kematian orang tuanya karena kebakaran di rumahnya yang dulu, yang menurutnya salahnya, kalau saja dia tidak lupa mematikan lilin aroma terapi di kamarnya sebelum pergi main bersama kawan- kawannya, mungkin semua itu tidak akan terjadi, karena saat itu pukul sebelas malam, dan orang tua sakura sedang tertidur di kamar mereka yang terletak di sebelah kamar sakura, sehingga mereka tidak bisa di selamatkan karena telah terlebih dahulu menghirup terlalu banyak asap, betapa setelah itu kekasih sakura yang tidak tahan mendengar Sakura terus menyalahkan diri, meninggalkannya, dan betapa setelah itu dia harus pindah ke kota ini untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya bersama kakak asuhnya Tsunade yang berrprofesi sebagai dokter yang notabene sibuk dan jarang berbicara dengannya.

Sasuke terus menyimaknya dengan seksama, membuat sakura merasa nyaman dengannya, kemudian tanpa sadar air mata Sakura kembali menetes, Sasuke agak kaget melihatnya, lalu dengan lembut dia menyandarkan kepala sakura pada bahunya, memberikan kesempatan untuknya menangis,

" Menangislah, keluarkan semua amarah dan sedihmu, " Sasuke berkata dengan lembut, Sakura yeng belum pernah merasa diperlakukan selembut itu, air matanya semakin menjadi jadi,

-

-

-

( Satu jam kemudian)

Sakura menarik kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke, dia lalu tersenyum,

" Sudah baikan?"

" Yup. Terima kasih atas pundaknya Sasuke-kun, " Sakura tersenyum

"Baguslah. Ah, lihat matamu, bengkak begitu, ayo, aku ajak ke mini market, kita beli es batu untuk mengompres matamu, sekalian aku traktir kau ice cream," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan,

" Asyik, aku mau dua ya, " Sakura melompat kegirangan dari kursi taman, dia pun berjalan semangat mengikuti Sasuke. Rasanya Sakura merasa semuanya menjadi lebih ringan setelah dia memiliki teman berbagi seperti Sasuke, sepertinya semua akan baik baik saja.

" Ah, terserah kau sajalah," Kata Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya dan berjalan lebih cepat,

" Hihihi. Ah, Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku, " kata Sakura sambil berlari kecil, mengejar Sasuke yang semakin cepat langkahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan –mini marketnya cukup jauh- Sasuke dan Sakura berbincang bincang sedikt, Sakura akhirnya tahu kalau Sasuke juga akan menjadi murid baru di SMA tempat Sakura akan bersekolah, dan bahwa ayah Sasuke merupakan pemilik perusahaan penghasil kedelai terbesar sekaligus pengolahannya (Hasil produksi: tahu, tempe, oncom dan kecap)*

Sesampainya di minimarket Sakura memilih ice cream rasa strobery dan leci, sementara sasuke mengambil ice crem rasa mint. Mereka lalu menghabiskan ice creamnya sambil berjalan jalan.

" Sasu-kun, boleh aku panggil begitu? " Tanya Sakura mencoba lebih akrab.

" Eh? Bagaimana kau sajalah." Kata Sasuke asal, masih sibuk memilih serpihan choco chips di dalam ice creamnya.

" Umm, kita dimana ya?" Tanya Sakura agak bingung, memang sedari tadi mereka sibuk dengan ice creamnya, tanpa memperhatikan jalan,

" Hn? Ini dimana Sakura?" Sasuke jadi ikut bingung, karena dia pun orang baru di situ,

" Aku kan orang baru di sini Sasu-kun, bagaimana aku tahu, "

Lalu mereka berhenti sebentar dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, di sana hanya ada beberapa rumah yang tertutup seperti tak berpenghuni, sepi sekali, tiba tiba tercium bau harum makanan yang sangat lezat, dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada sebuah kedai ramen yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka, "RAMEN ICIRAKU" begitu yang tertulis di papan namanya.

" Sakura, disana ada kedai, mungkin kita bisa bertanya kepada orang orang di kedai itu, " ajak Sasuke

" Ok, ayo Sasu-kun, kita ke sana! "

Begitu mereka masuk ke sana bau ramen yang lezat semakin menyeruak, menggoda selera mereka, wanginya yang gurih dan lezat, dengan kuah kaldunya, uhh, rasanya mereka tidak untuk tidak memesan, lalu,

_Krruyyuuukkk…_

Perut mereka berbunyi, minta di isi. Lalu dengan wajah yang memerah mereka saling berpandangan dan meringis malu, Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi pelanggan,

" Permisi…" teriaknya

" Iya, silahkan. " seorang lelaki paruh baya keluar dengan senyum ramahnya, " Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanyanya ramah.

" Paman, kami pesan dua ramen special ya," kata Sasuke

" Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," katanya sambil berbalik menuju panci yang mengepul asap yang berbau lezat, kemudian dia meracik ramen pesanan kedua pelanggannya itu, " Ini, silahkan," tak berapa lama ramen sudah tersaji di hadapan mereka, dan saat mereka mau menyantap ramen itu ada suara berisik yang mennganggu meraka,

" PAMAAAN, AKU PESAN RAMENNYA, SEPERTI BIASA, PORSI BESAR YAA…" lalu seorang lelaki berambut kuning masuk degan berisik dan senyum lebar yang terkembang, kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Saa dia menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dia langsung menyapanya dan berkata tidak jelas, " Hei, kalian orang baru ya? Hehe, tapi kalian beruntung bisa menemukan tempat ramen terenak di dunia ini, hihi…"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ramennya, agak sedikit terganggu, karena anak itu berisik sekali makannya, tapi sudahlah, peduli apa. Lalu saat dia sudah selesai dia melihat kea rah Sakura, dia sedang mengatupkan tangannnya sambil mengucapkan ' terima kasih makanannya ', lalu Sasuke melihat ada sedikit makanan yang menempel di wajah Sakura,

" Ah, Sakura, ada sesuatu, itu," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk begian dekat bibirnya,

" Ah, mana? " kata Sakura sambil mengusap sekeliling bibirnya,

" Itu, " karena tidak tahan Sasuke lalu mengusap sudut bibir Sakura, wajah Sakura langsung bersemu merah, dia lalu menunduk, Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskan tangannya dan meminta maaf. Sesaat sunyi, lalu anak aneh itu memecahkan kesunyian,

" Hei, kalian berdua, aku belum mengenal kalian, " katanya tidak sopan, Sasuke llu menyahut dengan ketus,

" Huh, tidak sopan. Seharusnya kau kan yang mengenalkan diri lebih dulu, "

" Ah iya, benar juga. " kata anak itu tersenyum, dia lalu menglurkan tangannya, " Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto… "

" Hn?" Sasuke menanggapi dengan tak berminat, Sakura yang merasa tidak enak langsung menjabat tangan anak itu.

" Hai, aku Sakura, dan dia Sasuke," kata Sakura ramah.

" Sasuke, kau tidak sopan sekali yah, iya kan Sakura?" Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura, meminta dukungan.

" Ehe," Sakura tersenyum memaksa.

Hening sejenak.

Setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Hei kau," Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan cuek.

"Aku punya nama, tahu! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali sih!" Naruto mulai kesal.

" Ah, maaf Naruto, Sasuke mungkin memang begini." Sakura meninta maaf untuk Sasuke, "Ah, kebetulan, kau tahu jalan ke kota?"

"Hn? Oh, kalau itu aku tahu. Nanti setelah aku menghabiskan porsi ke tiga, aku akan antar kalian, " kemudian Naruto berteriak ke dalam, " PAMAAAAN, SATU PORSI LAGIIII…"

"Dasar rakus," ejek Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak."

" Huh." Naruto cemberut, tapi tersenyum lagi setelah ramen pesanannya datang.

-

-

-

" Nah, sudah sampai, dari sini kalian tinggal jalan lurus saja dan buff, kalian akan menemukan pertokoan," kata Naruto puas sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," kata sakura sambil tersenyum, "Ini kenang-kenangan untukmu," Sakura lalu menyerahkan kalung yang terbuat dari tali biasa dengan buah ek yang menjadi pemanisnya.

"Ah, Sakura! Kau repot-repot, hehe," Naruto tersenyum senang sambil menerima kalung itu.

"Hihi, tidak apa Naruto, aku hanya bisa memberi itu. Terima kasih ya atas bantuanmu, kami duluan, dah…" Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

-

-

-

Setengah jam kemudian.

"Huff, akhirnya sampai," Sasuke berkata kepada Sakura, "Ah, sudah jam segini!" Sasuke kaget saat melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. "Kau mau kuantar pulang, Sakura?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku sampai sini saja," kata Sakura. Lalu perlahan dia mendekat ke arah Sasuke, lalu mengecup lembut pipi Sasuke. "Terima kasih atas hari ini ya, Sasuke. Dah," Sakura lalu berlari menjauh sambil melambai.

Sasuke agak sedikit kaget, tapi lalu dia berhasil mengendalikan diri, raut wajahnya berubah. " Cih. Tolol. " Dia lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

***

Di rumah Sasuke…

Seperti biasa, saat Sasuke pulang rumah selalu sepi. Tidak peduli tiu pagi atau malam, seakan tidak ada yang mempedulikannya, apakah dia baik baik saja, senangkah ia, tak akan ada yang peduli, tak akan ada yang bertanya. Sasuke bisa dibilang berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, namun karena dia tumbuh jauh dari kasih sayang orang tuanya yang selalu bekerja, kadang ia harus mencari kepuasan semu di luar rumah.

Seperti biasa, dia langsung mandi dan pergi ke kamarnya, dia lalu bermain komputer sebentar. Sesaat kekesalannya memuncak.

" Huh!!! Semuanya busuk!! Menyebalkan!!!" teriak sasuke sambil memukul monitor computer. Lalu karena tidak puas, dia lalu membanting komputernya ke lantai.

BRAAKKK…

" SIAL!!!!" teriaknya kalut.

Di tempat sakura…

Sakura pulang dengan hati yang ringan, harinya indah sekali, bertemu orang orang baru yang begitu baik mau menghiburnya. Saat dia sampai ke pintu, ' ah, tidak terkunci,' pikirnya. Dia lalu masuk dan menemukan rumah penuh kepulan asap, berantakan, dan berisik, tapi dia tidak peduli, dia sudah terbiasa.

'Kakak pasti sudah pulang…' pikirnya, lalu dia ke dapur, dan benar saja. Seorang wanita sexy dengan rok mini berwarna putih, kemeja berenda pink dan blazer putih sedang merokok sambil menyeduh dua gelas kopi, sepertinya sedang terburu buru.

" Kakak, kakak sudah pulang? Ada banyak hal yang mau aku ceritakan, kak," Sakura tersenyum, melihat kakaknya mendongak dengan senyuman kecil.

" Sudahlah, kau mandi dulu sana. Ini sudah sore," katanya

" Ok, kakak." Sakura lalu masuk ke kamar dan mandi.

"Akhirnya kulihat dia tersenyum," lalu terdengar alunan lagu I'm With You milik Avril Lavigne,

_Drrrtt…_

_I'm standin' on a bridge_

_I'm waitin' in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here_

_Find out…_

_There's nothin' but the rain_

_Drrrtt…_

'Sial', rutuknya dalam hati, sambil menjangkau ponsel di sakunya.

"Halo," katanya menjawab panggilan itu.

Sakura selesai mandi, masih dengan handuk di kepalanya, dia pergi ke dapur.

" Kakak," katanya dengan riang, tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya langsung pudar saat ia tidak melihat kakaknya di dapur. Awalnya ia mencari ke seluruh ruangan sambil sedikit berteriak, mencari kakaknya. "Kakak? Kau dimana?" Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya dia pergi ke kulkas, mau mengambil susu, tapi matanya tertuju pada sebuah notes.

_Sakura, maaf sekali, ada __operasi darurat__._

_Kakak sudah siapkan makan malam, makan yang banyak ya,,_

_Kakamu_

_Tsunade_

_P.S: nanti kita bicara lagi kalau pekerjaan kakak selesai ya…_

_Ok sakura-chan… ( ^ _ ^ )_

Sakura tertunduk sedih, ' ah, lagi-lagi ' pikirnya. Sudahlah, dia harus mandiri mulai sekarang, pikirnya. Sakura lalu mengambil susu dan meminumnya sambil menghabiskan makan malam dan membereskan rumah.

***

Di rumah sasuke…

" Aku pulang…" Sasuke mendengar seseorang membuka pintu, dia lalu berdiri dan menuju ruang depan.

"Sudah pulang," katanya ketus pada lelaki itu, kakaknya.

"Hmmm, bagaimana?" Itachi bertanya,

"Begitulah, seperti biasa, tinggal tunggu."

"Oh, baguslah. Tidurlah Sasuke, sudah malam."

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Itachi lalu mengambil ponselnya,

" Halo… Semua lancar katanya… Wah, terlihat jugakah? Baguslah kalau begitu… Tapi yang satu ini tetap keras seperti biasa… Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi… Setidaknya dia senang… Meskipun dengan cara seperti itu… Maaf ya… Iya… Bagaimana? Oh, tentu saja… Tapi aku merasa tidak enak… Hmm? Yah, kalau terbongkar… Yah, sudahlah… Kau masih sibuk ya? Ah, kapan kita bisa bersenang senang lagi? Hahaha… Yah, jangan manjakan terus… Kapan? Haha… secepatnya ya… rencana kita? Ah, tidak terpikirkan… Haha, maaf, maaf… ya ya… semoga saja… ya sudah, selamat bekerja, sayangku… hahaha… tidak kok… iya… Selamat malam… " ( Bayangkanlah sendiri apa jawaban Tsunade di ponselnya)

***

Esoknya…

" Huah..." Sakura bangun dengan segar. Dia lalu membereskan tempat tidurnya dan mandi. Hari ini dia manis sekali, dengan mini dress putihnya dengan pita pada bagian belakang berwarna merah muda berrenda, flat shoes dan pita hitam bergaris merah yang menghias rambutnya. Sambil bersenandung dia membuka jendelanya, tapi betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat kakaknya di lantai bawah bersama seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengobrol akrab.

"Apa mereka sudah saling kenal…" Sakura bergumam sendiri, kemudian buru buru berlari ke lantai bawah

"Sasu-kun?" panggil Sakura dari pintu depan sambil menghampiri mereka. Ekspresi mereka yang tadinya serius langsung berubah menjadi ramah.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Tsunade.

"Ah, ya. Kakak sudah saling kenal dengan Sasuke?" tanya sakura penasaran.

"Ah, itu,eh, tadi…"

"Tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan pagi, kebetulan lewat. Lalu wanita yang kebetulan kakakmu ini minta tolong padaku mengambilkan pakaian dalamnya yang terbang," kata Sasuke memotong kata-kata Tsunade. _H__uff, apa boleh bua__t__,_ pikir tsunade.

Sakura lalu melihat tangan kakaknya yang penuh dengan pakaian yang mau di jemur. "Ah, kakak! Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku? Kan jadi tidak usah ada keadian pakaian terbang segala!" Sakura agak cemberut sambil menatap malu sasuke

"Ah, tidak apa, kalau tidak seperti itu aku tidak akan tahu rumahmu kan?" kata Sasuke tersenyum manis sekali

"Ah," kata sakura malu, "kau mau ku temani jalan jalan pagi sasu-kun?" tanya sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, tentu. Hmm, Sakura, kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum, kakak sepertinya belum masak, ya?" Sakura melihat ke arah Tsunade yang hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau sarapan di dekat rumahku? Ada kedai enak di sana."

"Wah, boleh! Kebetulan sekali."

Mereka lalu berangkat ke kedai itu dan sarapan di sana sambil berbincang-bincang masalah hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti, sampai ponsel sasuke berbunyi, melantunkan lagu Linking Park yang Sakura lupa judulnya.

_Drrtt… Drrrtt… _

_I dream I was missing_

_You so scare_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else care…_

Sampai kemudian terhenti saat sasuke mangangkat ponselnya,

"Hn? Ya… Apa harus sekarang… Terserah kau saja… Bagaimana jadinya… Jangan bodoh… masa harus aku…!! Yah! Terserahlah…!!" Sasuke lalu buru-buru memutus pembicaraan. Lalu menatap Sakura dan mulai berbicara.

"Sakura, itu, aku…"

"Kau ada urusan ya?" tanya Sakura mengerti.

"Sedikit, biasa kakakku. Kalau kau mau menunggu, hanya sebentar kok, ke rumahku dulu."

"Boleh," Sakura tersenyum mengiyakan.

Di gerbang rumah Sasuke, Sakura terperangah. Rumahnya besar sekali, rumah jepang kuno yang sangat menarik. 'Ternyata pengusaha kedelai bisa sekaya ini,' pikir Sakura.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Sasuke, menyadarkan Sakura dari bayangannya tentang omzet penjualan kedelai.

"Sasuke, lama sekali sih… Ah, ada tamu… Sasuke, dia…?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berkemeja putih yang kancing kemeja atasnya terbuka, dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek, berbicara, seakan dia tahu Sakura. 'Mungkin Sasuke sudah cerita tentang aku,' pikir Sakura. Sasuke lalu menyuruhnya pergi dengan tatapan matanya ke pria yang kira-kira seumuran Tsunade itu. Kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di ruang tamu.

"Silahkan sakura, sebentar ya," kata sasuke lalu langsung pergi entah ke mana.

Terdengar bisik-bisik, tapi tidak jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke keluar.

"Sakura, maaf. Sepertinya hari ini aku sibuk, maaf ya," kata Sasuke.

"Ah iya, tidak apa. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya.. Dah Sasuke…"

Sakura lalu keluar dan berjalan pulang. Hari ini dia merasa sedikit aneh, Sasuke tidak seperti kemarin. Kali ini dia sedikit ketus. Ah, sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Sakura melihat pintu sedikit terbuka,' ah, kakak di rumah lagi berarti,' pikirnya senang,

" Ak…" Saat dia mau mengucapkan salam, dari balik pintu dia mendengar kakaknya sedang berbicara di telepon. Niat isengnya muncul. 'Ah, mungkin itu dari kekasih kakak. Hihihi, curi dengar ah…' katanya dalam hati. Dia lalu mendengarkan pembicaraan yang dia tidak tahu akan membuatnya bertambah sedih…

"… Iya? Wah, sudah lihat ya… Begitulah… Coba kau lihat dia saat pertama datang, air mata membanjiri wajahnya… Iya… Sudah cerita? Bagaimana katanya? Hahaha…. Konyol katanya? Dasar anak lelaki… Hahaha… Iya… Siapa nama adikmu tadi? Ah iya, Sasuke…―"

'Mereka membicarakan sasuke,' pikir sakura.

"― Iya, dia tadi datang kesini… Yah, meminta pelunasan pembayaran―"

_J__adi kakak dan __S__asuke benar benar udah saling kenal?_

"―iya, hampir saja Sakura tahu… Iya, setidaknya Sakura senang… Sedikit menyesal, tapi selama dia senang, aku akan menutupi semua… Hei, boleh bertanya? Kalian kan orang berada, kenapa adikmu harus minta dibayar mahal hanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi teman adikku? Oh, begitu… Yah, kalau sampai Sakura tahu bahwa yang dilakukan Sasuke selama ini hanya pura-pura, dia pasti akan sangat kecewa. Apalagi karena Sasuke menganggap dia hanya orang konyol… Iya, Sasuke itu kan teman satu satunya… Yah, sedikit…kecewa pada diriku, tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik… Hahaha… Iya…………………"

Sakura hanya terduduk lemas...

Pembicaraannya masih panjang, tapi sudah tidak terdengar oleh Sakura. Sahabatnya-satu satunya, yang paling dia harapkan akan membantunya bangkit, ternyata semu, palsu, tidak pernah nyata, tak pernah benar benar merengkuh dia dalam rapuhnya.

Keluarga satu-satunya yang dia harapkan akan mampu melundunginya dari dilema masa lalu, ternyata tergabung dalam siasat perencanaan itu, sebagai otaknya!!!

Dan tadi, uang!!! Dia dijadikan penghasil uang secara tidak langsung oleh Sasuke…!!!!!

* * *

_* no idea_

**_Huhu, fanfic gaje, bingung mau nulis apa…_**

**_Mintain review dong…_**

**_Please…_**

_**Maklum kalo garing, Momiji masih belum terlalu pengalaman siih...**_


End file.
